fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/Typing Quirks
For documentation. *Hankvi - Uses [] and , instead of "o" and "q", 1-6 like .-:::, ends with '....' sometimes with '!!!!' or '????'. Otherwise, he uses regular grammar and syntax. *Ludicrine - Uses regular grammar and syntax, though he does not put punctuation marks at the end of his sentence all the time. *Zoshi - Shows blatant disregard for any sort of typing pattern, erratically disregarding spelling, punctuation, and grammar rules at various times. Frequently mispells words on accident. *Revelian - Often uses regular grammar and syntax. When joking around or acting comical, he often uses less capitalization and punctuation. When angry, he types in all caps. *Mori - Perfect grammar and syntax. *Poisonshot - Often makes spelling or grammatical errors. Uses all caps when being emotional. *Samuel - Either uses perfect grammar and syntax, or no capitalization and no punctuation except for occasional ellipsis and single/multiple question/exclamation marks. *Mercuron - Uses correct capitalization and spelling, though he often uses words of broken common with '. He does not end his sentences with a period. Rarely uses exclamation marks. *Lazro - Uses regular grammar and syntax, though sometimes capitalizes the wrong letter or uses a made-up word. May also sometimes type in a command with a > behind it. *Iala - Uses regular grammar and syntax, and often uses cussing or sexual terms. *Linthe - Perfect grammar and syntax. *Cobalt - Perfect grammar and syntax. *Ellona - Types in all caps, uses various combinations of )|( to replace letters. *Armega - Doesn't use capitalization for the most part, capitalizes the letter "o," replaces "t" with "+." *Uskuro - Capitalizes vowels, often uses commas, types in the letter 'h' twice in a row for each one time, and replaces the letter 'p' with his own symbol. *Hassii - Has no punctuation and no capitalization. Replaces the letter 's' with '5'. Puts '-' in place of spaces in between words. *Grodus - Uses perfect punctuation and spelling. Replaces 'x' with '><'. Replaces "o" and "i" with "0" and "1" after becoming a cyborg. Substitutes the "ate" sound with "8" and types punctuation in sets of 8 only when exceptionally enraged or otherwise has lost control of himself. *Tarzuk - Initiates sentences with a ">," replaces the letter "a" with "4." Frequently references internet memes and uses 4chan-esque slang. *Murtaw - Nearly identical to Hankvi, occasionally uses :D emote. *Liwiya - (Suggestion) She replaces the letter y with her symbol, puts emphasis on the letters i, t, and c somehow, and types in all caps except for the first and last letter of her sentences. *Zaion - Does not use capitalization or punctuation, aside from periods/question marks/exclamation points. Will use thirteen punctuation marks when expression emotion. In Grimdark mode, she types with perfect grammar and syntax (and with Zalgo text). *Sanford - Uses regular grammar and syntax, though he will only use periods as a form of punctuation, unless in special cases. *RDB - *Ivan - *Anicetus/Stickbeard- *Taku - Uses perfect grammar and syntax regularly, though in certain situations he will type in all caps. *Thristel-Immo - Uses regular grammar and syntax, though sometimes speaks in bad english, and he usually stops speaking after a some number of words to breath from his mask. *Masa - Uses regular grammar and syntax, and sometimes uses puns involving mechanics or memes relating to Sam. *Hankvl Guldza- Uses () and (,) instead of "o" and "q", 1-6 like (,)-(;;;), ends with .. sometimes with !! or ??, replaced L/l with li and I/i with IL. *Afeita - *Isevel - *Cordoz - *Demeta - *Magnus - "X" is used to replace the "k" sound. It should also be noted that he switches his uppercase to normal case. *Duiker - *Pre-Accident Hankvi - *Naijad - Category:Blog posts